My Love
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: Sequel of  I Lay My Love On You . How good does it feel when you finally have your love with you? On that day at the same place, they both felt different various feelings and emotions for real. That was the meaning of true love that lasts forever.


**The sequel of `I Lay My Love On You` is on your screen now. I don't know if it deserves to be in the genre of drama since I'm not sure if you waiting patiently readers will join me as I cry after you read some lines of this story.**

**I happened to cry a lot when I thought the idea while I was listening to the song. Hopefully, you will too `lol`XD.**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was early morning when the 21 year old red-haired lady, Kahoko woke up from her sleep. She was currently preparing herself for her work. She had graduated from college and decided to teach in the grade school department of her Alma Mater, no other than Seiso. She was a teacher in the General Department in the field of History and Science. Since she still had two hours to spend before going to school, she decided to visit her former school.<p>

_An empty street_  
><em>An empty house<em>  
><em>A hole inside my heart<em>

After a few minutes, she arrived at the front gate of the said school. It seemed that there were no classes so she let herself moved freely towards nowhere.

_I'm all alone and the rooms are getting smaller_

Her feet led her first to her old classroom. After she wandered around the General Department building, she went to the hall of practice rooms.

_I wonder how, I wonder why_  
><em>I wonder where they are<em>

For the past 4 years of her life, everyday was just normal for her. Even if you say that it was her birthday, there were still no differences. This happened when _he _left. There shouldn't be a word `her` because she was not the only one that _he_ left behind.

_The days we had, the songs we sang together_

She walked to the one and only practice room that they always used back then. A memory of the past flashed to her mind. It was the time when they used to play that piece wholeheartedly.

_And oh my love, I'm holding on forever_

Out of the blue, she festooned a smile on her face. No matter how much pain she suffered, it will definitely disappear every time she thought of _him. _

_Reaching for a love that seems so far_

She knew that she can keep her promise to _him_. That she will wait for _him _no matter what happens. No matter how long it would take.

_So I say a little prayer_  
><em>And hope my dreams will take me there<em>

She then headed to the garden. She knelt in front of the bells. She slowly closed her eyes. There, she made her prayer. She told no one but the air about her wish.

_Where the skies are blue_  
><em>To see you once again, my love<em>

She finished her thoughts after the bells miraculously rang. She smiled. She knew that the little fairy who gave her the gift of music was there.

_Overseas from coast to coast_  
><em>To find the place I love the most<em>

She stood up from her position and walked away. Suddenly, a thing popped in her mind when she scanned the whole campus.

_Where the fields are green_  
><em>To see you once again, my love<em>

Memories that cannot be forgotten easily. Especially those blissful days with _him_. That, she cannot wait until _he _got back to her. She started to walk as she hummed their piece.

_I try to read_  
><em>I go to work<em>  
><em>I'm laughing with my friends<em>

After a few minutes of visiting her school, she headed towards her working place. That was the start of her real day. Teach the youngsters, bond with her co-teachers, and meet her old time friends.

_But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking_

In spite of her daily activities, she cannot remove the anxiety inside her. She might be doing fine here but how about _him? _Does _he _still remember her? Does _he _still care for her? Lastly, does _he _still love her?

_I wonder how, I wonder why_  
><em>I wonder where they are<em>

That hurt her a lot. She has been through these years without tasting the word real when it comes to happiness and love. All she knew was she experienced the real pain of sadness and loneliness.

_The days we had, the songs we sang together_

But life wasn't that cruel to her. As she thought of _him_, her mind went white as heaven. Like nothing happened to her in that day.

_And oh my love__, I'm holding on forever_

Thank goodness, she finished in her work. She hurriedly went home and prepared herself for something.

_Reaching for a love that seems so far_

She took out her violin case and wore a yellow duster `her outfit in the opening song of brand new breeze`. Not long after that, she arrived at somewhere.

_So I say a little prayer_  
><em>And hope my dreams will take me there<em>

Every first week of August, she always visited that place. It was the place where they vowed their love for each other. On that day too, they started their relationship. Anniversary. _  
><em>

_Where the skies are blue_  
><em>To see you once again, my love<em>

She was the only person who were there so decided to play the violin. The scenery can be compared to a paradise `the background of the opening song where the characters were`. The air was moving peacefully. The sky served as _his _remembrance to her since _he _has that color of hair._  
><em>

_Overseas from coast to coast_  
><em>To find the place I love the most<em>

There were a lot of beautiful blooming flowers everywhere. She smiled before she started to play their piece._  
><em>

_Where the fields are green_  
><em>To see you once again, my love<em>

She wonderfully ended the piece. From that, she enlightened herself. She then put her violin inside the case and decided to have a piece of mind. On spur of moment, someone called her.

"Kahoko." a cold monotone voice called her behind.

_To hold you in my arms_

Her eyes widened. She was more than surprised. She recognized that voice. That one of a kind voice. She was preventing her tears to flow. If she did, the whole place will turn into a lake._  
><em>

_To promise you my love_

She didn't know what to do. She was too stunned to move her body. She just let her mind and heart battled about the very first thing to do._  
><em>

_To tell you from the heart_

At last, she decided to listen to what her heart said. Move your back to see _him_. She did what her heart told her to do so. _  
><em>

_You're all I'm thinking of_

She saw _him._ The guy that she has been yearning for all these years. That guy meters away from her now. That guy who hasn't changed at all. The guy who claimed her heart. The guy who she has been loving up until now. The guy that she waited for each day. That guy named Len Tsukimori._  
><em>

_I'm reaching for a love that seems so far_

Nobody moved an inch. She hasn't still regained in reality. He noticed it and decided to put down his violin case. And that was it. He moved his arms as if he will catch her. Not long after that, he gave her his best smile. Ever._  
><em>

_So I say a little prayer_  
><em>And hope my dreams will take me there<em>

Without wasting any time, she ran to him. She let herself trapped in his arms. She let her tears flow on her cheeks. He spun her around as he enveloped her in his arms.

_Where the skies are blue_  
><em>To see you once again, my love<em>

That day made those 4 years 5. Exactly 5 years that she waited under the same sky. She was still crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nevertheless, he was crying too. For the second time of his life, he let his tears to went out from his bullion orb eyes._  
><em>

_Overseas from coast to coast_  
><em>To find the place I love the most<em>

They distanced a bit but they never let go of each other. He wiped her tears away and started to stroke her hair. She pasted a smile on her face. How she loved that soft hands to do it to her. They were gazing at each other and seemed that they don't want to shifted their gaze away._  
><em>

_Where the fields are green_  
><em>To see you once again, my love<em>

He stopped stroking her hair. He then caressed her cheeks.

"I'm _sorry_ that I made you wait for these years. I know that I shouldn't told you _goodbye_ in such a way. _Thank you _for understanding this man standing in front of you." he paused for a moment.

"Because that 5 years stand for _I love you so much_." he took another pause. He moved his arms around her neck and went closer to her face.

"_Kahoko Hino." _he whispered.

_Say a little prayer, my love_

She beamed an awe-inspiring smile to him before she let him kissed her. The kiss was passionate in a unique way. It was full of emotions- sadness that they experienced all these years, longing for each other, loneliness that they kept for a long time, happiness that they have now, and love that will last for a lifetime._  
><em>

_Dreams will take me there_

They slowly parted their lips and moved a bit to distanced their faces. She smiled once more.

"I waited for you because I have _faith _in you. I didn't mind the way you said your farewell to me because you always made me _amazed_. We both share the same _dream_ that was why I understood you." she paused. He couldn't keep himself to smile because he was softened by her words.

_Where the skies are blue to see you once again_

"Everyday, I always _hoped_ that you think of me the way I think of you. That you still didn't forget me because I will never ever forget you. I don't care how many years I should wait for you. I just know that I can, I shall, and I will. Because no matter what happens, no matter where you are, no matter when you will come to see me again, and no matter how things go and went on... " she moved closer to him._  
><em>

_Overseas from coast to coast_

"_I will always love you above more than anything else in this world, Len Tsukimori." _she softly said._  
><em>

_To find the place I love the most_

He planted a kiss on her forehead. He shifted his gaze below and picked a chrysanthemum on the ground. He placed it on her left ear.

"May I have a time with my lovely love of my life?" he teasingly asked. She then pinched his cheeks.

"Of course. I would love to." she happily answered.

He immediately claimed her lips as he carried her in a bridal style. Not long after that, he started to carry and walk her on their own paradise. _  
><em>

_Where the fields are green to see you once again_

It was August 3 when they started to love each other in that place.

It was also that day and place when he said to her that he will leave.

And they came back to each others' arms exactly that day on that place.

_My love_

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! Just two more sequels and I'm done~! v^0^v I apologize if I have some typographical errors...<br>**

**To those who liked and didn't like my story or have some grudge against me for not writing it properly `hope there wasn't DX`, kindly give me your reviews~! ^-^**

**Please wait for its sequel entitled `Sweat It Again`~! ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


End file.
